Lots of Love, Penelope
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: The diary of Penelope Clearwater, 5th year Ravenclaw. She's smart, awkward, funny, and is still not sure about that Percy Weasley boy.
1. Chapter 1

_September 3rd, 3:42 pm_

Dear Diary,

It's the third day of school and already that Weasley boy is bothering me again. Which one is it again? Fred? No... that's one of the twins, isn't it? Ron? No... that's right, he's the bloke who hangs around with Harry Potter. Hmm... Oh! Percy. That's it. I feel so ridiculous that I can't keep their names straight, just utterly silly. Honestly, this is not the kind of thing I want to write about on my third day back! But there you have it, Diary. Percy Weasley is at it again.

I'm not sure why I keep rejecting him. He _is _rather cute, and I've always had a soft spot for the cutely awkward types. But then, he's always struck me as such a boring type of boy, and one time when Peter Cummings was his partner, Peter told us all in our common room that it was a wonder Percy could stay awake listening to himself talk! And though it is known that Peter is a liar sometimes, there are somethings one can assume just from looking at him. He is rather pompous, one can deduce.

Oh, what would Mother think if she read this? She has always tried to tell me that you can't judge a person by the way they look, but I did not get that message at all when I overheard her talking to Mrs. Hastings about the daughter of a mutual friend, who apparently dressed to show off a bit of her body, and was therefore a tart. Well, anyways, what Mother doesn't know won't hurt her, I suppose.

Back to the more important subjects at hand.

We had our first Prefect meeting last night. It was positively splendid! (Note the sarcasm, dear Diary). We ate cookies and drank lemonade out of paper cups and the Weasley boy- Percy- smiled at me and we played truth or dare like a bunch of first years and gossiped about our summers and have I really mentioned Percy again already? My mistake, really. I apologize. You deserve better than rubbish about a stupid boy, and as your sole provider, I am fully responsible for the misuse of this book to babble on about silly boys who won't give up.

Now, where was I? Ah, yes. We were playing truth or dare, when, what's this? Natalie Hastings (the daughter of Mrs. Hastings and Hufflepuff prefect, you know) told us she _lost her virginity!_ Now, this is a very big deal, because her mother is quite scarily religious and made Natalie make a Chastity Promise and wear a promise ring and everything. I'm glad my mother never made me do anything like that. She doesn't even know I've kissed a boy, much less had sexual relations. Not that I've lost my virginity, though, but you know, a couple steamy snogging sessions in closets are always very fun. I like adventure, you know.

But anyways, I guess you learn a lot playing silly first year games. Which actually aren't that silly, considering there was a decent amount of Veritaserum involved. You can't say us prefects don't know how to have fun! Tommy Crenshaw even brought a couple bottles of firewhiskey to pass around, Agrippa knows where he got it so early in the year.

Well, that's all for now, because Celeste (you remember, my best friend since the second year) and I are going to go down to the lake to do homework.

More Later!

~Penelope

_9:27 pm_

Hello, Diary!

I'm in a pretty happy mood, wouldn't you say? Tonight was really nice! I didn't think that I would enjoy my evening as much as I did, but, here we are! Let's just say, Celeste and I did not end up doing much school work!

We began walking down to the lake when we were stopped by these two boys, Nathan and Ian, both of them Slytherins. Very attractive Slytherins, I might say, winkwink. Oh Merlin, it's so hard not to laugh! Well, anyways, Nathan, the blond, was all, "Oh, hello, ladies, what would you two be up to?"

And Celeste, who is always composed, responded ever so cooly, "Hmm, well, looks to me like we're flirting with a couple of good looking guys." I don't know how she can always be so... sexy about everything! It took ever inch of self control not to giggle at the silliness of the situation. I mean, who goes around saying things like that? Ian, the brunette, seemed to be feeling the same way, because when I glanced at him, he was blushing too. We exchanged smiles and somewhere along the way, I heard Celeste telling Nathan (a lot closer to him than I remembered) that now, she was about to kiss a very sexy Slytherin and soon enough, to both Ian and my surprise, they were making out, right there in front of the lake.

Well, not that I was _that _surprise, as Celeste is what TeenWitch calls a bombshell, with the giant waves of golden hair and eyes that make fire look dull. Unlike plain old me, with plain brown hair and eyes that make wood seem interesting...

But anyways, as Nathan and Celeste leaned against a nearby tree and made out, Ian and I stood awkwardly, both of us used to our friends' antics.

"Well, Penelope, you wanna leave these two?" he asked, giving a suggestive smile. I finally giggled aloud and took his hand as we strolled around, talking.

He was all, "So... what do you want to do?"

And if Celeste was me, I know she would have been totally flirty and been all, "Kiss you," and whatnot, but I'm me and Celeste is Celeste and so I answered with something that my eleven year old cousin would have said.

"Um, I don't know... what about you?"

And I really should have guessed, with all I know about Celeste (like, how the Sorting Hat almost sorted her into Slytherin before deciding she was too smart for it) that these Slytherin types have some very similar minds (and they're all kind of predictable, too) he answered with the perfect anwswer ("Well, I was thinking about kissing a pretty girl") and he most certainly did! We ended up kissing for a long time, sitting on a bench out-looking the lake. It was wonderful! We finally stopped after how ever long, I'm not really sure, but it was so... wonderful! We walked up to the castle together, but I realized I had forgotten my school bag and told him not to wait up. He shot me a cute smirk and ruffled his hair before walking away and I watched him go for a fleeting moment before dashing back outside.

I felt as though I was floating the whole time while I was walking back down the way we'd come. Well, until I saw Percy, that is. He looked all distracted and when he saw me, his eyebrows furrowed and he scribbled something on his parchment and I felt kind of guilty, as though I'd somehow betrayed him. Which is silly, I know, because he's neither my boyfriend or a boy I've ever even had any interest in before, really. We avoided each other's eyes as I gathered my books and walked back to the castle, where I quickly headed back to my common room and then to dinner (where Ian and I smiled at each other from across the hall, might I add) and then back here where I've been doing

Oh, well, Marnie needs help with her Potions essay, and I promised her I would help. And where's Celeste, anyways? I haven't seen her since dinner. Well, anyways, I better go help Marnie before she gets cranky (as she's prone to do, you'll remember from the time she had that mega tantrum when Celeste accidentally spilled water on Marnie's transfiguration text book.

Ta for now!

~Penelope

**A/N Well, so this is my first Penelope/Percy story, and I hope you guys like it! It's pretty fun to write. I like writing diary style... :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review to tell me what you think!**

**xx**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! So much life getting in the way, you know? Anyways. Finally finished this this morning and decided to upload! Don't forget to review!**

_September 7th, 10:41 am_

Dear Diary,

I'm in History of Magic right now, but it has gotten so boring that I thought I'd make a visit to you. Sorry I haven't written in a few days! But you know how it is here at school; I never have much time for anything, much less frivilous journaling about my school life. Not that I don't enjoy writing in you. Obviously I do, because here we are!

Anyways. Things have certainly happend since the last time I wrote you. Nathan and Celeste are now officially going out (including "going out" during class to make out in some broom closet somewhere, might I add). Ian, you'll be eager to know, did not in fact ask me out like I thought he would whilst making eye contact during meals and classes. No, actually, quite the opposite. He asked out (of all people, too!) Marnie! Isn't that just... just... revolting?

However, diary, I'm not quite as affected as I thought I'd be. In fact, the sight of them together does not actually repulse me, and it doens't hurt that it's put Marnie in a much better mood lately. The girl needed the confidence, too, I think, especially after that nasty break up with Howard Pittard last year. But really- Marnie? It's not that I think I'm better than Marnie, but... well... just what's so great about her? What does she have that I don't? We're both average pretty. We're both pretty smart Ravenclaws. We even share a dorm! Why her, when Ian had already kissed me? Isn't kissing some kind of sign of ownership? Or, well, not ownership exactly, of course. But really, what a Slytherin! What in the world is Ian playing at?

But I don't really miss him much. It's more the principle of the matter, I suppose. And there are plenty of attractive and intellectual single boys in this school, right? There must be. Take, for example... um... um... Richard Hawthorne! Rich is attractive, right? Actually, now that you mention it, he's looking very sharp today. He's sitting in the row in front of me, to my left, so I can see part of his face, and he's got such a nice smile, I have to say. His hair's quite nice as well, I don't think I've ever seen such nice hair on a boy. It's sort of long (but not too long, mind you) and shaggy and shades of brown and reddish brown and it looks like it'd be really nice to touch, if that's not weird.

And he's smart too! He just answered a question about the Centaur Revolt of 1156.

Oh, Rich... What a nice name, isn't it? Richard. Richard Richard Richard. Nice to write, too.

I think I may like this Richard fellow. I also think I just sighed aloud.

Rich just turned around and looked at me! And smiled! I quickly looked away of course, and I just know I'm blushing something awful. Oh, why do I have to be so average? I wish I had hair like Richard. Except longer of course. But it would be nice not to have such curly hair, it's really more trouble than it's worth, if you consider it worth anything.

And it's brown. Just flat, plain brown, and I can't stand to know that Richard is looking at me and my drab brown hair while he himself has such wonderful hair, really.

Oh Merlin, Diary! He's just looked at me again.

Merlin, he's cute.

Uh oh, class is over and I don't think I've taken any notes on the blasted 1100's.

Ah well. There's always tomorrow, I suppose.

Ooh! Or maybe I could ask Richard if I could borrow his notes!

Well, I gotta go. I'll write in you later!

Yours,

~Penelope

_September 8th, 4:21 pm_

Dear Diary,

So I did it, yesterday. I didn't even ask Celeste for advice first! Though I know she would have been all for it, because she's trying very hard to be supportive of my love life after the Ian thing. She and Nathan are still as good as ever, and I have to say, they are really the pretty pair. I'm just saying, they look so wonderful together whenever I see them laughing together or talking or holding hands or-

Okay. I'm a tad jealous.

But back to Richard. I asked him for his charm notes.

He said, "No problem, but why, may I ask, do you need them?" And he was smiling, too!

I felt myself blush here, just so you know. "I don't know," I began lamely. "I was a bit distracted, is all." And I just know that if Celeste said it, it would sound flirty and mysterious and overall pique his interest, but sadly I just made it sound... dull. But then our eyes met, and maybe, just maybe, he could tell that I was sort of interested in him like _that._

And so he grinned at me, and handed me the parchment that he'd scribbled his notes on and we grinned at each other and then Celeste dragged me down the hallway and asked me why I looked so happy.

And this parchment, the one he'd given me, is the very same one I have on this table-

Oh great, look who just walked into the library. Percy Weasley. He's sort of smiling at me, and, curses! He's walking over to the table I'm at right now! No, no, no!

Hold on a second. I'll report back to you in a moment; this shouldn't take too long.

_4:53 pm_

Alright, I don't know how else to describe this but very, very odd. But, well, you see, Percy wasn't- well, he wasn't that bad.

I mean, still a total prick, but you know, less so than I thought before.

Anyways, let me explain, before you go presuming things!

He walked over, still sort of smiling like he had a secret or something, and sat down across from me, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. What a strange boy, and so confident too!

Percy: Well hi, Penelope.

Me: Uh...hi?

Percy: What are you doing?

Me: Studying... notes.

Percy: I see.

And so then we just got started talking and he is actually kind of a funny boy. But I don't really see him romantically, that is. Just... I could see us being friends, maybe. I don't know.

Anyways, I'm thinking of a way to give Rich back his notes while still being flirty. I should probably ask Celeste for advice, but she'll probably just get all excited that I'm into a boy. And we've both commented on how cute Rich is. And sweet, too. Oh, he seems so wonderful! Now I just have to get him to be interested in me, and then maybe he'll take me to Hogsmeade or something! Our first trip there is next weekend, so I guess I'd better get to work.

I should probably ask Celeste for advice about this too.

Ah well, I've got to go help Celsete with her essay!

Lots of Love,

~Penelope.


End file.
